Battle of La
by Kateandme
Summary: This is what happens to the Western pack 20 years in the future after Kate, Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly get the Eastern, Northern, and Southern packs to join as one BIG pack. After they die everything goes wrong. now after 15 years of fighting Dusk and Acashia bring peace back to Jasper. Didn't make this entirely by myself... I had help from a friend on Fan-Pop
1. Chapter 1

_**New Story! So because Life With Kate is my main story right now this one will be updated on a, less, regular basis but at least every three days. Hope you enjoy, I liked write the one. I f you ike it tell me and I will make more.**_

* * *

**Battle of La Part 1:** **_The New Comers_**

"Sir the pack K-32 is retreating!" said James. "Good work James. Teem get back and rest, tomorrow a new Pack has come to the fight and we don't know if they will be our allies or enemies!"

"Yes Sir!" The pack said "Hey James you stay here a second." Commanded Zeus. "Yes sir, what do you want?" "James you are a good member of the Dark Wolves so I need you to help to find my son. He was going to go and help the wounded wolves but he never made it to camp." He said with a flat tone.

"We know where he is and he is okay." "You guys are one step ahead of me today." "You have trained us well." Commented James. "Thank you for your service you may go." "Thank you sir." "Oh James one more thing tell the pack that I will be out for a little longer tonight." "Alright I will." James said walking to the pack.

The rest of the pack left for their dens while Zeus stayed back. "Angle, why did you have to leave us now? When we... When I need you more than ever! The pack could really use a fighter like you right now..."

"Hey Dad who you talking to?" Zeus son asked. "Your Mother... Dusk do you remember her?" "Yeah she was the best fighter we had." "Dusk what happened to you on the way to camp?" Zeus asked

"Oh, I ah, was hanging around" Duck said getting embarrassed. "Dusk you sprung a trap again didn't you?" Zeus Asked about to laugh "Yes I did..." "Haha! Yeah! Come on Dusk lets go back to camp." "Right behind you dad!"

They were almost to the camp and Dusk says. "Hey dad, the rest of the camp was asleep when I came to find you." "Okay Dusk thanks for the heads up." Zeus said smiling. "No problem. Well I am going to bed... night dad." "Okay son see you tomorrow, night." Zeus sat at the edge of the camp and looks at his soldiers until he also fell asleep.

**The next morning**

"Get up every one! Today is the day we find out if we are allies or enemies with the new pack!" "Sir, we have to get going the sun is almost up and we need to there at sunup!" James said sounding wierd. "Thanks James, every one we need to get going so start going if you are ready!"

"Okay dad I am the last one let's go." Dusk said walking off. "Hold on Dusk you aren't leader yet I say when we go!" "Dad let's just go!" "Alright already, you are just as ready to go as your mother would have been." "You mean that in a good way right day?" Duck asked. "Yes Dusk I do."

**At La Valley**

"Well here we are La Valley the greatest battles to ever take place was here!" Shouted Zeus. "This is where we were going to meet right?" asked Dusk. "Well it was but the new pack isn't here yet."

The pack waited for an hour without anyone saying anything until Dusk says "Dad we have waited here for an hour! They are a no show!" "Patients my son, they will come." "Dad I just…Don't …know…. about…. That." "Son are you okay?" Zeus asked getting concerned.

"Um… Oh yeah I am fine." Dusk muttered. " WOW! Who it that?! She is beautiful…" Dusk thought to himself. "It's looks like the new pack is here like you said they would be." "You see Dusk I was right." "Yeah dad you were right again."

"What is your pack name?" asked Zeus sternly. "We are 315 Wolf Trot. What about you." 315's Leader asked. "We are the Dark Wolves."

"Who is your leader Dark Wolves?" asked 315's leader again. "I am, my name is Zeus! And who is your leader 315 Wolf Trot?" Zeus asked. "I am! said a tall flat black, well-built, wolf stepped forward. "My name is Apollo this is my wife Katrina and my daughter Acashia."

"Pleased to meet you." Said Zeus respectfully. "Zeus, we can meet here again tomorrow. My pack is exhausted and famished!" Snapped Apollo "Aright we see you then Apollo!" Zeus said watching the other pack walk off.

"Well that went well" Dusk said sarcastically. "Duck remember they are new and in any alien territory. Plus they had a long trip!" "Yeah you're right but still there was no reason to treat you that way!"

"Dusk you really should just let it go! Trust me." James said trying to make Dusk stop. "Dusk I have a question for you." said Zeus "Yes dad what is it?" "Do you think Acashia was a good-looking wolf?" "WHAT! NO! Maybe a little..." Mumbled Dusk.

"Don't start anything we don't even know if they are our allies or enemies?!" Zeus said smercking. "I know it's just…" "I know son I was the same why with your mother." "Well alright if you say so." Said Dusk in a mocking way.

**Later that night**

"Everyone quiet! We have a new pack in the valley so what! Even if they are enemies they are smaller!" Zeus aid quieting the pack. "Zeus, what if that's wasn't all of their pack? Then what will we do then?" Questioned one of the lower ranks. "So what they have more wolves than use! They have more of a chance of being are friends with us so shut it now!" "Sorry Sir." "Yeah you better be!" Zeus said clearly enraged. "Now go and hunt we need food!" "Yes Sir!" Shouted the pack.

"Hey Dusk stay here you need to rest more, If pack 315 is our enemy you're in our top five best fighters." Zeus said. "Alright… But I don't want to, you know that." Dusk said lying down. "Yes I do, no rest."

The hunt was over but Zeus and Dusk were already asleep. "Hu… What? Oh what is it Bruce?" Zeus asked. "Sir we are back from the hunt. Here is your share of the meat." Bruce said putting the meat down in front of Zeus. "Good work, thank you Bruce." "You're welcome sir."

"Dusk... Dusk, Dusk! WAKE UP!" "AAHHHH! DAD what did you did that?!" Dusk asked a little irritated. "Food is here." "Oh, thanks! Do that more often!" "Yeah, I wish I could son but with the wars we are forced to hunt only at ...dusk... Soon with the help of 315 pack we will be able to run off or kill the pack K-32 and Black Moon and stop it forever!"

"Yeah I hope so… Now let's EAT!" said dusk with a mouthful of meat. "I couldn't have said it better myself Dusk!"

**Same night at 315's camp**

"Apollo please listen to me we need their experience to help us. That was why we even met them remember." Pleaded Katrina. "Fine we will have the Dark Wolves help us. We will join packs and in exchange for them helping us we will help them in any way we can!"

"Thank you for seeing it my way." Katrina Said smiling widely. "Katrina you have always had a way of getting me to do thing that really need to happen thank you." Apollo said. "Mom, Dad… When will we be going to hunt?" Acashia asked. "Oh sorry Acashia we will go now." Answered Apollo. "Okay thanks dad!"

**Dark Wolves Camp**

"Well Dusk that was a good meal wasn't it? Dusk? Haha he never changes. Goodnight son. Everyone please get some sleep we may have to fight. I need you all wall rested! Goodnight and thank you all for being so loyal to me and yourselves!"

**The hunt with Acashia**

"Nice job Acashia your first hunt here and you already have gotten a caribou good work!" complemented Katrina. "Thanks mom but now that I have eaten it I am going back to camp okay?" "Alright, sweetie see you later!" "Bye mom, bye dad." Acashia said walking back to the pack.

**Later that night**

"Katrina, please come lay down." Begged Apollo. "I just don't feel safe here." Katrina said smelling the air. "Katrina you not being able to sleep is keeping from being able the sleep! Just lay down. Please?"

"Oh all right but tomorrow we need to find a better place to sleep!" she said laying down "Okay, we will. NOW PLEASE SLEEP?!" "Okay, okay… I will!Good night Apollo." "Thank you Katrina good night."

**The next morning at Dark Wolves camp**

"Dark Wolves get up now! We will finally find out about the pack 315." "Sir do we all really need to go?" "Are you questioning a command!" "No Sir!" "I thought so, now let's get out of here." Zeus said getting mad at the lower raked wolf again.

They had been walking for about 45 minutes when Zeus asked "Bruce where is Dusk?" "I don't know sir, but I will go check at camp." "Okay thanks Bruce!"

At their camp Bruce found a sound asleep Dusk "Dusk... Dusk!" Bruce called. "What is it Bruce?" Dusk asked. "The whole pack has left and are almost at the valley!"

"What the crap! Why didn't anyone wake me!?" Dusk asked running to the valley. "We thought you had already left and were waiting on us." Bruce said following close behind. "Bruce When was the last time I ever did anything like that?" "Umm..." "See my point." said Duck. "Yeah we should have woken you up. Sorry." Bruce apologized. "It's fine now but let's let get to the valley!"

"Zeus I found Dusk!" Bruce said running up to Zeus. "Good work Bruce. Dusk why didn't you wake up and come with use?" Zeus asked. "I did dad I just fell back asleep. Sorry!" "Don't do it again! Go it!" "Yeah!" Dusk was about to ask his dad something when I was interrupted by his dad greeting Apollo.

"Apollo good to see you again!" Zeus said greeting him. "Same to you Zeus!" "Sorry to come across like this but I am a to the point wolf. Have you come to a decision on whether we are to be allies?" Zeus asked.

"I believe we have, we are going to join your pack!" Apollo said shaking paws with Zeus "Good choice, Apollo, Good that's over let's go and show you the rest of the territory. Dark Wolves you may go." Zeus said. "Same for you Wolf Trot." Apollo said.

"Apollo this is the land we are trying to take back. Before the packs Dark Moon and K-23 came we were one big pack keeping all the land but ever since we split there has been wars." Said Zeus as Apollo was looking over the scorched land, treeless, and burned from all the riots that happen.

"Wow! How long have you been fighting this war Zeus?" "Over three and half years now… Come on, get your wife and daughter and I will go get my son and meet me back here." Zeus said. "Okay I will do that." Apollo said in astonishment.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it... please tell me, I want to know. Also if I get enough reviews on this chapter expect the next one by Monday, If not sooner.**_

_**Thanks for reading, Timothy! Peace out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so I want to still write this story so here it the second chapter.**_

* * *

"Katrina! The Dark Wolves have been fighting the war for over three and a half years! They need our help!" Apollo shouted "I tried to tell you but you didn't listen." Katrina said rolling her eyes.

"Really how have they been able to last this long they are such a small pack?" Questioned Acashia. "I don't know but it is amazing." Replied Katrina.

After that they were quiet the rest of the way back to meet Zeus. "Here we are... The land Dark Wolves have been trying to reclaim for three and a half years!" Acashia and Katrina stood in aw over the sight of the rough, dark, lifeless land that lay before them.

"Oh there you are me and my son has been looking for you... So you know why we are fighting this war and that we need your help bad but what you don't know is that we have fought three different packs and only had two on our side. I will tell you that later but fallow me and I will show the way to our dens. There was only silence on the way to the dens." Zeus said showing Apollo the way.

"So Dusk you like it here?" Asked Apollo. "Yes and no... Yes because of the fact it's my home and no because of all the fighting that happens." Duck said respectfully. "I can see that." Apollo replied.

A little while later Katrina asked "Zeus if you don't mind me asking where is your wife?" "Well Katrina, she died about a year and a half ago when the wars where just starting to get worse. She was are best fighter and was always willing to help even if it meant her death… Which it did…" Answered Zeus.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that." Kastrina said. "It's fine you... Here we are this is where we sleep at night." Zeus motioned to the camp. "It's kind of getting late so let's just finish the tour tomorrow if that alright with you?" asked Apollo. "Oh... no, that's fine! I am kind of hungry anyway." Respectfully answered Zeus.

"Oh yeah, Apollo, tell your pack members that we can only hunt at dusk just so they know." Zeus said. "Oh, okay thanks Zeus." Apollo said walking off to tell them.

"Dad you do you mind if I stay here and have Dusk show me around?" Acashia asked stopping her dad. "If it's okay with Dusk it's okay with me Acashia." Apollo said continuing on. "Yes sir! That's fine with me!" Dusk replied knowing his wish came true!

"Okay son we will be back in an hour or two okay." Announced Zeus. "Alright dad." Acashia see you in a little while." "Bye mom!" she shouted. So Apollo, Katrina, and Zeus went to hunt leaving Dusk to show Acashia the rest of the territory.

Dusk stated to show her the little things around the camp and Dusk stopped and asked. "So, Acashia do you like it here?" "Well it's different than what I am use to so that's nice but it isn't like my old home at all! The sky here always has a red haze to it and the ground is hard and parched! Also I love birds, there aren't any birds here."

"Wow! I never realized that, there aren't any birds here." They both started to walk off and that's when dusk remembered the 'Pond'... "Oh I almost forgot this is where a lake was but because of the drought it's nothing but a pond... Just up a head it were the war started!" Dusk said stoting ahead.

"That's cool and how did this war start?" Acashia asked. "Well I don't know as much as my dad but the packs started out as one big pack and as time went on the food stated to slowly disappear. About two years after that fighting among the pack started and they broke into five packs. Two of them thinking that we should control the way we eat (one of them is us) and the other three wanted to kill us... and our old allied pack. We ended up killing half of all three pack. We drove of one off, but in the proses we lost our allied pack (51-D) and so that's how the war stated and is up tell now. So your pack has an alliance with us and so it's two on two now." Explained Dusk.

Acashia stood there just staring at Dusk almost as if she was frozen! "Ah ,Acashia you okay?" "Oh, uh... yeah but you have really been though that much?!" she asked, stunned "Yes, why would I lie to you." Dusk asked.

They started walking back to the camop when Acashia said"I need to tell you something, Dusk... I have never fought befor, and don't know hoe to..." "That's no problem I will teach you how." he said smiling "Oh, thank you!"

"No problem! I am always happy to help!" Dusk said smiling "Dusk, there is just something inside me that stays we are going to by great friends!" Dusk, turned, smiled and thought to himself "I sure hope so!" then the two walked back to the dens to eat.

It was quiet on the way back until... "You know Dusk, it is kind of nice here!" "Why do you say that Acashia! AAHHHH!" Dusk shouted as he flew into the air.

"HAHA! You sprung a trap, I have never seen anything so funny!" Acashia said laughing historically. "Acashia! Please help me?!" Dusk asked getting embarrassed. "Why? are you embarrassed?!" laughed Acashia.

"Yes! Now please help me down..." "Alright I will help you" "Thank you, Acashia!" "Thiers is just something about you Dusk that just… I don't know but it makes me want to shout!" With that she saw Dusk was hanging upside down right at eye level. Acashia stated to gaze deep in to dusk's eyes.

"It what? Acashia? W-what are you doing?!" Dusk asked. "I don't know…" an inched closer and closer to Dusk until she was barely inch from his nose. "Acashia what are you are doing!" "I can't... Your eyes are so!" After Acashia said that she kissed Dusk! If Dusk had been standing he would have fallen over!

"A-Acashia why did you do that?" Dusk asked barley ably to talk. "I-I don't know but... Your face is red Dusk!" Akashia said smiling widely. "Can you get me down now?" Dusk asked. "Oh right sorry Dusk! Haha!" After Acashia got Dusk down they started on their way back.

"Dusk don't tell my father or mother about what happened back there. If the find out the will kill you!" she said getting worried "I didn't plan on telling anyone... By the way you're pretty slick!"

"Yeah well I couldn't resist you are so cute!" She said blushing "Acashia, I'm supposed to say that about you." Dusk said smiling "Then say it!"

"Alright then I will. You are the most beuatiful wolf I have ever met! Plus you have a cute personality!"

"Not bad" she said while blushing. "Well Acashia this has been a crazy day but we are almost to the dens..." "Your right about it being a crazy day! Well I am going to eat with my family so see you later!" Acashia said waking bye. "Bye Acashia!"

After this dusk tough about what had happened and he decided he needed to tell his dad about what Acashia did but still couldn't get over the fact that he kissed the first day!

* * *

_**Hope you like it... didn't take long to write. Please review! Peace!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dusk was on his way back to his camp, wondering if he should tell his dad. "If I tell him then It's that much let I've got to keep secret but then I brake the promise I made to Acashia." He said to himself.

"On the other hand if I keep it a secret then I don't emotionally hurt her and every thing still cool." He walked to where he and his dad stay and laid down waiting for him to return.

Dusk had waited for about an half hour before he couldn't take it any longer. "I can't wait for my dad... I got to get some food." He said walking down to one of the lower ranks.

The wolf stood up and said "Yes Sir, what can I do for you." "No need to be formal with me, that's stuff is only for my dad, anyway. I need you to go with me on a hunt..." Dusk said. "Okay, seeing that it's almost dak we need to go. The hunting area is right this way." The wolf said.

The two wolves walked into the forest, "So what's your name?" Dusk asked. "My name it Andrew... Hey, stay low and wait here a second." Andrew said getting low to the ground and silently slipping off. "I wonder what that was about." Dusk thought.

Andrew followed the sound of someone talking, it was about a quarter of a mile to the east. when he got there Apollo and Zeus were talking.

"Zeus, your telling me that your health has gone down hill as well! I don't even know if Dusk is ready but I sure as heck know Acashia isn't ready to be a leader!" Apollo shouted, getting irritated.

Andrew had heard what they said and creeped away, once he was far enough away he took off to tell Dusk what he had heard.

While Andrew was off looking for, whatever it was, Dusk was trying to get some dinner. "There you are..." Dusk said, spying a smaller caribou. He sneaked up from behind, at the right moment Dusk jumped at it. He landed on it's back, biting down on its neck, Dusk head a load crack and the caribou stopped moving and fell to the ground.

"Well, That was easy enough." Dusk said, starting to drag it back to camp. He got about half way back and heard some one coming, lying low he saw it was Andrew.

"For the love of- Andrew why did you leave?" Dusk asked. "Your dad... I heard your dad..." Andrew said breathing heavily. "Is he on danger?" Dusk asked. No, Andrew nodded "Well then help me hall this kill back to camp."

When they got back Zeus was already their... dusk got him and his dad there share of the kill. "Here's, dinner... sorry I wasn't here when you got back. I had to get something to eat." Dusk said.

His dad smiled and started to eat. When dusk finished he went and asked for Andrew. "When is it, sir?" He asked, walking up to Dusk. "What was it you were going to tell me about my father?"

"Oh, right come over here..." He said, walking to the tree line. Andrew sat down and said "I over heard your dad and Apollo talking about there health. Apparently the are both not in ideal condition. Apollo mentioned it this way... 'You mean that your health is going down hill too?"

Dusk looked at Andrew and said "So my dad and Apollo are in bad health... Okay thanks." "Oh, Dusk, one other thing. You need to learn to be a great leader... Apollo said that he it's sure if your ready to be a leader, since we are allies it might be in your best interest to learn from Apollo and Katrina."

"Thanks for the heads up, Andrew." Dusk said walking back up to his den. He got there just as his dad was finishing eating. "Dad, I need to tell you about something that happened today."

"Okay, what it is?" He asked. "I sprung another trap when I was showing her the territory, when I asked Acashia to help me get down she uh... um, kissed me."

"I though I told you not to do anything like that!" Zeus shouted, getting extremely angry with Dusk. "Dad, it wasn't me! and please keep it down, she asked me to keep it a secret. She didn't even want we to tell you..." Dusk said, getting embarrassed.

"Yeah, you happened to spring a trap! I believe that!" Zeus said sarcastically. "Dad please I'm telling the truth, If she finds out i told you... She'll be devastated.

"We'll alright, but I don't want anything else to happen, and thanks for telling me. Now I need to tell you something... My health, along with Apollo's, it rapidly decreasing rapidly... It's time you started to ask like a leader, at anytime I my ask you how you would handle a situation. you will answer and I will let you make the command only if it is correct."

Dusk stood with his mouth open and said "I guess thanks! I will gladly take the challenge!" Zeus smiled and said "Here is your first opportunity to prov yourself worthy. See those to down there, stop them from fighting."

Dusk looked at them and nodded, he walked down to them and said "Wow what's the fighting about?" A black and red wolf answered "This guy took my share of caribou, now he is going to pay!"

The black and red wolf jumped at the other, Dusk also jumped but at the red and black wolf. He knocked him to te ground and said "Where's the sun?" "It-It's setting..." The wolf said. "Now, go and get a rabbit or other small game! I don't want any more fighting in this pack!" Dusk said sternly.

Dusk then turned to the wolf the supposedly stole the others share and said "If I have anymore trouble from you I will personally kick you out of the pack, GOT IT!" "Yes, Sir..."

Dusk walked back up to his din and sat next to his father. "That was okay... I would have handled it the same way but a little more forcefully." Zeus said. "Well I have had a long day, night dad." Dusk said laying down. "Good night son."

**The next morning...**

"Dad wake up, we have a problem!" Dusk said, waking his father. "Crap what happened?" He asked. "One of the other packs has gotten larger and the are on their way to fight!" Dusk shouted running out of the den, his right behind him.

"So which pack is it? K-32?" Zeus asked. "No, I wish it was... It's Black Moon!" Dusk said sadly. "Dang it! Black moon has some really good fighters!"

When Zeus and Dusk go to the battle field everything ws quiet. I think fog was starting to fill the area, I lone howl broke out. "It was Black Moon's leader calling for Zeus...

"Dusk he want to fight me, alone. Tell the other to on their guard, I have to go face him." Zeus said, starting to walk away. "No you can't!" Dusk said. "Dusk that is an order!"

"Yes, Sir..." Dusk said.

Zeus walked into the forest, a half mile or so in stood a wolf, it had a Black top, snow white underbelly, and red on his left eye and his front paws.

"So, Slash, if I am understanding you correctly this it a duel to the death?" Zeus asked. "Yes, not let's cut the chit-chat and get to business!" Slash said leaping for Zeus.

Before Zeus could react, slash had slit bit his neck and was biting down hard. Zeus punched slash in the stomach, making him let go. "It will take more than that the get rid of me!" Zeus shouted.

Slash snarled at him, he ran at Zeus and rammed him full speed into a tree. Slash then kicked Zeus in the head knowing him to the ground. With blood running down his face Zeus said "I am going to die in the next couple of months... But my son needs me!" Zeus stood up and tried to attack slash.

Slash dogged Zeus' attack and knocked him to the ground again. While on the ground slash kicked Zeus in the head, chest, and stomach. Finally wielding the death-blow to his dead. Zeus howled out in pain.

Dusk heard his dad and bolted to him... By the time he got there it was too late. Slash was long gone and Zeus was dead. "NO! I WILL KILL YOU THE SAME WAY YOU DID MY FATHER, SLASH!" Dusk shouted.

He then carried hid dads limp lifeless Body to camp. Dusk set him down in his din, "I need to tell Apollo..." Dusk said, running off.

"Apollo, where is he? I need to speak with him!" Dusk asked. the wolf pointed up to din in the side of cliff. he ran up to it and asked "Hello, Apollo?"

"Yes, what is it?" A voice asked. "I am Zeus' son... I must speak with Apollo." Dusk said. "I am him, come in... Is he alright?" Apollo asked.

"Sir, the reason why I am here is because he has... died..." Dusk said starting to cry. "Acashia and Katrina had just walked in and saw Dusk crying. "Is something wrong, Dusk?"Acashia asked. "Yes, very... my dad was killed..." Dusk said wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh my god!" Acashia shouted hugging Dusk.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed, took me only and hour and half to make. Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT?!" Katrina yelled getting angry. "Dusk tell me what happened and who did it?" Apollo asked, walking up to me.

"Sir, not to be rude but the wolf who did it, Slash, He's to strong... his back is twice the size of both of our packs combined!" Dusk said, Acashia still hugging him.

"So this Slash, how good of a fighter is he?" Katrina and Apollo asked at the same time. Dusk got a sick look and said "He took on 7 wolves at the same time, didn't get a scratch."

Acashia let go of him and stared at Dusk till her dad spoke, "Sounds like we are going to have to distract him while I take him out. Where does his pack stay?" Apollo asked, walking out.

"He and his pack are on the other side of the river, a mile or so after you cross that's their territory" Dusk said, following Apollo. "One more thing Dusk, Acashia, stay here..." Katrina said ,walking down to the pack. Dusk nodded and sat down...

"We need t get 8 of our best fighters." Dusk heard Apollo say. He laid down at the entrance to the den and started to cry, thinking about his dad. Acashia noticed and walked up to him.

"Dusk, it's okay." She said, laying down next to him. "I know, I just can't believe he is dead. Now I have to lead the pack... Acashia, do you think I am ready to do that?" Dusk asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

She looked at him, smiling weakly and said "I think you're ready! Just one thing, are we really going to stay here while my parents go and kill Slash?" "No, I'm not... I guess that means you are going then?" He asked walking down to follow Apollo and Katrina.

"You better believe I am!" Acashia shouted, wanting to know that the wolf how hurt Dusk, emotionally, would get killed for his actions.

**An hour later after the fight...**

"Acashia please, you didn't do anything wrong." Dusk said. "I kn-know I didn't, It-It's just I don't want to do anything like that again!" She shouted crying in Dusk shoulder.

Just then the Dark Wolves second in command and walked in with 315s second in command. "What happened? We heard that their was a fight an-" "James, I'll tell you what happened. Just let's go somewhere else." Dusk said. "No you can stay here..." Acashia said, trying to not cry.

**Flashback...**

We had just gotten to Black Moon's territory, Apollo had already started to fight with Slash. He took a light blow to the head, he exaduated it and acted like he was knocked out. Katrina when jumped out from behind a bush with 8 other highly trained alphas.

"This will be fun." Slash said, running toward Katrina. while she distracted him, Apollo snuck around to get behind him. Katrina moved the wrong detraction and ended up getting half he face ripped of by Slash. Apollo then tried to jump onto Slash back, just when Apollo was about to attack him, Slash dodged it.

Slash slit Apollos throat, killing him. The other 8 wolves all jumped at Slash, at the same time. "I don't remember what happened to the first six, I was trying to calm Acashia." Dusk said, getting said.

After that it was only the two wolves and Acashia's mom... With her half her face gone and blood soaked the ground below, Katrina launched at Slash knocking him to the ground. She then bit down on his neck, he was just about to die when 3 of his pack members jumped the 2 wolves and Katrina.

The the wolves then killed 315s members, leaving Katrina for Slash. He beat he badly, barely keeping her alive. Just as Slash was about to deal the death-blow everything went black...

"Only Acashia knows what happened next..." Dusk said, while laying down. Acashia sat up and started to hub Dusk back, saying "He was a very brave wolf."

**Acashia's POV**

"Slash was about to kill my mom when Dusk leaped at him, knocking him out. Now, Dusk had the 3 other wolves jumping at him. With one swing he hit them smashing their skulls in, killing them instantly. Slash was starting to move again... Dusk ran to him and asked "Any last words? No? GOOD!" and he bit down on Slash neck, it cracked as he did so. I have never heard of a wolf doing this but Dusk ended up biting Slash head off!"

"Wow, so our new leader is a very powerful one then!" James said, smiling. "What what about your mom, Acashia?" Asked Andy, 315s second in command.

Acashia started to feel sad again and replied "She died before we could get her to a healer..." "James, Andy, I'm going to get some rest... do you mind coming back later?" Dusk asked "No sir, see you later." They said, walking out.

A few minutes later, Dusk was about to fall asleep when I nudged him. "Hey, you awake?" I asked. "Yeah, what's up?" He asked, siting up. "I just thought about it, I'm the pack leader now... I'm I ready to lead my pack?"

"I think you are but if you ever need any help I'll be here for you." he said smiling. "Thanks you, one other thing. If I'm going to protect my pack I need to learn to fight, could you teach me some stuff?"

"Sure I can, could I get some sleep first?" He asked. "Yeah, I am kinda tired too..." I said, laying down.

Dusk was about to fall asleep again when I cuddled up next to him, he bushed a little and smiled widely. This made me feel a lot better, a few minutes later I fell asleep.

**2 hours later, Dusk POV...**

I was just waking up, it was about 5pm. I slowly got up and walked to the edge of the den. I saw that my pack and Acashia's had a hunting party forming.

"Hey Dusk, how did you sleep?" Acashia asked, I turned to see her stretching. "I... I... um, I..I.. YOUR BEAUTIFUL!" I shouted, I didn't notice that I had said that till s lightly pushed me.

"Did I just say that?" I asked, getting embarrassed. "Yes, yes you did and don't get embarrassed about it." She said, smiling. I blushed and said "Well I don't know you but I need some water, you comin'?" "Yeah, right behind you."

We walked down to a small creek... I saw something come from my left and before I could move I was pushed into the water, IT WAS FREEZING! "WHAT THE HECK!" I shouted, frantically swimming to the shore.

"I'm sorry, I though it would be funny..." Acashia said. "Well, it wasn't... anyway you seem really happy right now." I said, climbing out of the water. "I don't who why but I do feel a lot better, even though my parents just died."

"Maybe your one of the less emotional wolves, like me?" I said. "It could be, ready to go back to camp?" She asked, walking away. "I guess so..."

I walked up past her, Just before we walked into my den she grabbed me shoulder. "What is it?" I asked turning around. "I just want to tell you thank you for being so nice to me."

I smiled at her, then she leaned forward and kissed me. I didn't expect this but went with it. We both blushed and hoped that no one from the pack would see us. After what seemed like years later she pulled away.

"WOW! THAT WAS SOME THANKS!" I shouted. "Come on, lets just relax for a while... maybe you could tell me some things about how to hunt and fight."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea..." I said, laying down watching the packs as they went to go hunt... Acashia laid down next to me, we watched as the sun set over the mountains.

Shortly after that she reached out and grabbed my paw, I think she was almost asleep. Ether way I liked that I could make her happy... I then got the idea to ask her out at some point. This thought filled my head as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Well this one is a little shorter but I'm sick right now... Anyway I hope you liked it and please review! **_


	5. Author's Note

_**Sorry everyone but I probable will only up date one more time then no more updates till after christmas, again sorry... I am very busy right now. Well, I have to go... see ya later peoples.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dusk POV**

It has now been 2 months, Acashia and I have been training most of the time. She has gotten to be the second best fighter in our pack, the best being me. Hey, I didn't decided on that the pack did... Anyway, I we have grown close. I have asked her to take walks with me and even made it to a howl, whitch was the best! You howls matched perfectly.

Also I had enacted a no mating law so that we wouldn't have any 'unexpected' distractions... I know is sounds harsh but I wanted mine and Acashia's packs to be at their best if something ever was to happen.

Last night I got word that pack K-32 was planing an attack against us at some point. Of course I got nerves and started to freak out, after all this was my first battle as a pack leader. Acashia got me to calm down and we talked about the moves I tought her until she fell asleep.

**The next morning...**

"Dusk, wake up." I female voice said. "Five more minutes..." I mumbled, rolling to the other side. "I said, WAKE UP!" She yelled. I yelped and jumped into the air landing in a defensive position.

"That's better, now get ready. I have to pass the final test today." She said, I than realized the the female voice was Acashia. "Oh, right sorry about that... I was dreaming about how to fight K-32." I said, walking out of the den.

Acashia was right behind and sat beside me nuzzling my neck. "Ready to go and tack the final test?" I asked staring into her snow-white eyes. "Yes! Now let's go!" she shouted, pushing me down to the feeding grounds below my den. What she didn't know is that the final test would change her life.

I started to walk to the north, going until we made it to a stream. "Your team-mate is injured, they needs water to clean the wounds. You got thirty seconds, GO!" I said, catching Acashia off guard.

She took off and found a huge leaf, put the top, back, and one of the sides in her mouth, dipped it in the steam. Ran 25 feet away and dumped the water out onto the ground. She turned and looked at me, "That's entry level, give me harder!" she said, smiling.

I stood there amazed, she had done all that in 13 seconds. Not even our best could do that! "Hello in their!" She said, knocking on my skull.

"That was incredible!" I said. "I know now let's go, I want to be known that I am a fully trained member by sundown." I nodded and smiled.

I then took Acashia to a pasture and led her to the center. "I want to see you pull a triple backflip, with a spin in it, off that rock and land on me." I said, pointing at a strange looking rock. She looked stunned at what I said.

"Y-you?" She asked. "Yes me, now do it. That is an order?" I said sarcastically. She looked me puzzled and started to walk up to the top. Once she got on top I walked in front of her and said "Trust me, I will be okay... This is your final test."

She nodded and readied herself to jump. When she leaped off the rock time slowed down almost to a halt. I watched and the did a full flip with a third of a turn to the side, then another, and then came the final one. Just as she was ending the flip Acashia closed her eyes, landing on my back.

I was able to catch her without it hurting me. I turned to see her with her eyes still shut tightly. "Acashia, I am glad to say. YOU PASSED!" I said, laying her on the ground. "I-I did? YEA!" she shouted.

"Oh, wait I forgot one thing..." I said, she stopped celebrating and looked at me. "A-Acashia, wi-will you marry m-me?" I asked kneeling down in front of her.

"Hm... I don't know." She said. I stood up and looked down, "Oh, okay..." I said, disappointed. "Hey Dusk, I want kidding. I would love to marry you!" she said, pushing me to the ground. We started kissing, making me smile.

After a couple of minutes of passionate kissing she pulled back and said "So since we are the first to marry, the packs are now officially one, correct?" I nodded and sat up.

"Yes, now we have to get back, It's almost noon and we still have to certify you as an E.A. (Elite Alpha)" I said. "Okay, could we have the wedding here?" Acashia asked, starting to walk back to camp.

"Sure, we can do that... Oh, when we get back to camp I am having a pack meeting to announce our engagement and you passing E.A.S. (Elite Alpha School)." I said, walking with Acashia back to the camp.

She nodded and we walked back to camp with our sides touching, making both of use blush. We didn't really talk to each other on the way back, just enjoyed being with one another.

When we got back to camp I noticed every wolf gathered around in a circle. "What's going on here?" I asked, walking up to one of the lower ranks. "Guys he is right here!" He shouted.

James came running at me and said "Where in the world have you been? We've been looking for you and Acashia for hours!" I smiled and said "I will tell you now."

I walked into the middle f the circle and motioned for Acashia to follow. "I want you all to know this, we have a new E.A. member!" I announced. All the wolves gather around us started to shout and cheer for Acashia.

"Everyone quiet, as some of my close friends know. Acashia and I have gone out and howled together." I said. "Sir, why are you telling us?" Drake asked, Drake is one of the E.A.S. teachers. "Because we are going to marry and unite the packs!" I said, happily.

Every wolf started to cheer and shout with happiness at what I just said, well all but one... I noticed a female wolf walking off. "Acashia I'll be right back, I have to go..." I said, she nodded and I left following the wolf.

"Hey, Andria? what's wrong?" I asked, startling her. "N-nothing..." She said, turning around. "Andria, I have know you since we were pups... spill it." I said, sitting in front of her.

"Fine, when me were little I had a crush on you and last year I was going to ask you to a howl... before I could Black Moon attacked the pack. I have been slowly regaining the courage to asked you but now I see your getting married." Andria said, hanging her head.

I put my paw on her back and said "It's okay, I'm sure you'll find someone. Especially because I'm going to untie the packs." She looked at me and smiled. "You're right, thank you!" she said. "No problem, now I have to go. Let me know how it works out." I said, running back to Acashia.

When I got back everything was set to have the ceremony for Acashia becoming an Elite Alpha. I walked up to our din let out a howl, calling everyone to sit at the feeding grounds and for Acashia to come and sit next to me.

A few minutes later everyone was sitting below us and Acashia was walking up to me. "You ready?" I asked smiling. "Yep..."

"We're have gathered here to have to the E.A. ceremony for Acashia for passing the E.A.S. with flying colors!" I said. I reached down and picked up a necklace if white flowers and set them around her neck.

Then I picked up a piece of deer hide made into a jacket like blanket and gave it to her. "Take this as a, thank you, from you and the Elite Alpha teaches for your dedication and willingness to learn." I said, stepping back.

I lifted my muzzle to the sky and let out a long happy howl, the rest of the pack joined in. By doing that the pack accepting her as a E.A. member making her our 13th member.

That put us at 14 Omegas', 12 somewhat Alpha trained Omegas', 37 true Alphas', 13 Elite Alphas', and one that was at the highest rack which was me. I was the last of the ancient line of Deltas.

**That night just before midnight...**

Me and Acashia had just comeback from a party when she asked "Dusk are you an E.A.?" "Actully I am a Delta... The highest rank there is." I said proudly. "Oh, okay... well I will ask you about that in the morning I'm going to get some sleep."

"Okay, I think I will too. Good night, love." I said laying down. "Good night..." She said, felling asleep instantly.

* * *

**_Okay... So there is chapter 6! I Hope you like it and I'll be not be posting another till after Christmas. So till then MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dusk POV**

I was just waking up to see a pair of snow white eyes greeting me. "Morning love!" I said as she learned down to kiss me. "Morning, so what is a Delta?" Acashia asked looking down at me.

"Oh, right... A Delta is the highest rank a wolf can get. It means they have passed an extremely hard testing and have sworn to put everyone first even the omegas'. Also I'm the only other Delta known, that makes me a highly sight after prize." I explained.

"So how did they get their start?" She asked, as I sat up. " The Deltas were of a royal descent, they came here shortly after my great-great-great grandmother, Kate, and her husband, Humphrey, sister, Lilly, and brother-in-law, Garth, united all the packs." I said.

"Wow! So what happened to cause them after they came." Acashia asked. "They became a part of the one big pack called Odyssey. After that they were recognised as a wiser, stronger, and over all more powerful rank. Kate became a Delta was able to convinced Humphrey, who was an omega to become a Delta."

"That's awesome! So what happened next?" Acashia asked, seeming to really enjoy the story. "Well Lilly and Garth didn't gain the wisdom of the Deltas and Lilly wanted to. Garth banished her from the pack, she ended up remarrying. Anyway, Garth lead the packs he had follow him into war with the Deltas. And If you put that with the story you know, that's from beginning to present." I said smiling.

Acashia was surprised and in aw at what I just said. "Supposedly I am the 50th in the generation and I can use all the power of the deceased, making me a super powerful wolf. They even say I have magic powers... but that was passed down for centuries. stories become twisted after that long." I said chuckling.

"That is AWESOME!" Acashia shouted. "Yeah, well I don't like to sound stupid but I am a really dumb wolf, barely any wisdom in here." I said, motioning to my head.

"Don't say that! You're really smart, you proposed to me right?" Acashia asked, smiling at me. "You're right, It's just it would seem like that if I had a collected wisdom from the past generations then I would be starter and not be so nerves."

"You have to stop saying that your stupid! You are a very smart wolf even if the collected wisdom and power is a myth!" Acashia said about to give me a kiss. She stopped when we heard a noise outside.

It was a scoot for K-32, "Acashia gather up a small team." I said running after the wolf. He was really slow so I followed him into the woods and jumped, leaping over him landing in front. I turned and without thinking reached my paw out and scratched from his nose to his tail.

"What is your name, why and you here, and you better talk before my torture team gets here!" I demanded. "I am Ryan and I came here to map out your patrol routs!" He said "Hail K-32!", biting a tooth.

"Oh, great! Destin has gone all Nazi I take it." I said, grabbing Ryan by the scruff of the neck. Just as I was getting back to camp I saw Acashia just getting the team I asked for.

"Tie him up, I got a couple of questions for him." I said smiling evilly. "Yes sir!"

After the team had tied Ryan up I said "Ryan, I will make this easy. You tell me what your packs member count is and what the latest plan of attack was a I will make your death quick and virtually painless.

"I will never TALK!" He said. "Okay, you asked for it." I said, jumping at him. I bit down on his leg slowly increasing my bit pressure, he was crying in pain as I did so. Then using, not even a quarter on my strength, broke his leg.

He let out a howl, saying, "Is that all you got?!" "Oh goody I baby that thinks he's strong, nope we got lots more." I said, as I put a hollow log on his muzzle. I grabbed his right forelegs paw and started to rip off his dewclaw.

He screamed in pain, I stopped and pulled the log off and Ryan said "Okay, I'll talk! We have 47 members, and the last plain of attack was going to attack tonight around 3 in the morning!"

"Good now see you got your just got your self a one-way tickets to hell. Guys you may use him as live practice just don't let him get away!" I said walking up to my den.

I walked in and laid down, Acashia did the same. "Are you ready to test your fighting skills, Acashia?" I asked her. "Yep, now let's get some rest."

We fell asleep and what seemed like minutes later it was around ten at night. I woke up from hearing a faint howl come from outside. I walked out to hear the sound of a pack running toward us.

I howled alerting the my pack, I was at 76 members and with Acashia pack we made 128. O informed everyone about what was happening and they took their hiding positions with me and Acashia in the woods.

We waited for about 5 minutes. Then K-32 was within range for us to attack. I motioned to everyone to surprise attack, so when a wolf would pass them they would grab them and slit their throat. We got 13 of them before they saw us hiding, then all 128 of us jumped out, surprising Destin at the least.

He cave the order to kill me but every wolf that came at me was brutally killed, shredded beyond recognition, or flung unto the air braking bones as they hit.

"DUSK! HELP ME!" I heard Acashia scream. "NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! ACASHIA!" I shouted, I felt my muscles enlarge, my vision increased a lot and I had thousands of magic spell formulas flash before me. I used one that was to slow down time and another to give me great speed. It only worked for 10 seconds but that was enough for me to kill the rest of K-32 and string Destin up by his back legs.

**Acashia's POV**

I woke up to from hearing Dusk screaming my name in his sleep, "Dusk, wake up..." I whispered in his ear. His eyes flashed open, his pupils a deep red. "AH! Acashia! What is going on!" He shouted. "You were screaming in your sleep so I woke you up."

He looked at me as his eyes turned back to their normal color. "I got it know how to use the magic! Watch this!" He said, starting to do a funny dance and said "Time slow down, time slow down, give me the time I need!" and just as he finished, I saw a blur running around me and then out the den and back.

The spell Dusk had just used lasted ten seconds but it worked! "Dusk! That's great you can use your magic! But we still have 6 hours before K-32 possible attack, let's get some more sleep" I said laying down.

"Okay, see you later, Acashia. Wait how did you know the pack was attacking at 2 in the morning?" He asked, cuddling next to me. "We caught Ryan, you must have dreamed about what ever you were screaming about in your dream!

"Oh, okay then... see you in a little bit." He said going back to sleep.

* * *

_**Okay so there is chapter 7! I got to tried to do anymore...** _


	8. Chapter 8

**Dusk POV**

It's now only an hour before K-32 was supposedly going to attack, Acashia was still asleep and I was watching a the pack was waking up. I turn to walk back into the den, I was met be a pair on eyes right in front of me. "Morning, Love." The wolf said.

"Good morning to you too, we have to be ready for K-32 when they get here... that will be in about an hour or so." I said, sitting down "Okay, do you think that they will really attack us?" Acashia asked, standing up.

"Destin is true to his word and if they are really going to attack, that not being a rumor, they will. I am almost positive he will show." I said smiling. "Oh, okay..." Acashia said, sitting back down beside me.

"Yep... oh yeah, Destin isn't the best fighter but he does have a descent defense. Just so you know." Acashia was about to say something when we heard a load snarl come from the woods to our left.

"Oh no... they came EARLY! EVERYONE UP AND GET READY!" I barked, as me and Acashia ran down to the feeding grounds below our den. "So what's the plan?" She asked as we stopped in the middle.

Everybody formed a circle around me, I cave each of them orders and made sure they understood. I finished telling them what to do just in time. K-32's leader walked out from the forest.

"Dusk, I heard about your father. I just wanted to say I am sorry... for my loss! He was a good opponent!" Upon hearing this I got enraged and stepped forward "What do you want from us!" I yelled.

"Oh, nothing much… I just want to ERADICATE you is all." Destin said, smiling evilly. I was about to jump at him when Acashia put her paw on my back. I instantly calmed down.

"There is a place I know off where just myself and my best alphas can fight you and your best, leave the omegas out of this." I said, hoping he would agree. "No funny busyness, I want a good clean fight."

I nodded in conformation. "Where is it?" Destin asked, with a weird smile. I motioned to the east and said "A five minutes walk that way." "We meet in an hour!" Destin shouted to his team in the woods.

Destin turned to walk away; he stopped and looked back at me. I felt cold surge u my spine, "I hope you don't mind but I will take my wolf back." He said, walking over to his scoot.

"He is of no use to us, I think he is dead anyway." I said in a monotone voice. Destin looked at Ryan and mumbled something. Then he walked back into the forest. "Okay, E.A. remember meeting, my den 5 minutes!"

I walked back to the den and sat, looking over our territory. Everything was so calm and peaceful, unlike the other packs.

"Dusk what is your plan going to be now that they agreed to fight at the pasture?" She asked. "Well, when his pack comes to fight us 'we' will be waiting on the other side. I will then have 4 wolves waiting in the tall grass, when he passes in front of them the 4 will each takeout 4 of his alphas."

Acashia nodded and asked "Okay, I got it... so what will happen next?" "I we attack trying to take Destin out first. If anything goes wrong I will use that speed spell and then another one to slow time down."

"Why don't you just use the magic first?" I looked and Acashia funny and said "I'm not going to use it unless I have to. Still don't want anyone to know I have the powers." "Oh... I see well here comes the E.A. wolves."

**Acashia's POV**

The Alphas had just arrived so we all walked into the den and sat in a semi-circle. Dusk cleared his throat, "I have gathered you here to discus the plan of attack." He said.

He told them what his thinking, leaving out the part about his powers. "So everyone understand?" Dusk asked. Everyone but James nodded.

"What's wrong, James?" He asked. "Nothing, just thinking of your father... That is the same kind of plan he would have made. You will be a great leader." "Oh, okay? Thanks I guess. Ready to go? We have to be there early so the plan will work." This time all 13 of us nodded, yes.

With that we walked out following Dusk, I went up to walk beside him. "Dusk, I'm not so sure about this." I said, looking down. "Acashia, why do you say that?" He asked, lifting my head up.

"I just have a bad feeling... almost like the one I had before my parents where killed." I said leaning against him. "Aww, it's alright. Nothing will happen." He said kissing me.

"Get a den!" One of the alphas behind us said. I giggled and said "I'll think about that." Dusk turned and looked at me with a questioned look on his face.

"I was just kidding... DUSK LOOK OUT!" I shouted. It was too late, he was already going to fall into the creek. "Oh... wow... this is embarrassing..." He said standing up.

We all started to laugh historically at dragged his soaked body up onto the bank and shook dry. "Come on, we need to get there, it's been nearly an hour."

After a couple minutes of walking we made it to the pasture. "I need to of you to go and lay low on that rock over there and four of you to be able to say hidden in the tall grass like we talked about. Me, Acashia, James, Michael, and Cindy will wait over there in the open."

Everyone when to where they were told to go and waited. It didn't take long before Destin showed up, He had eight of his best alphas with him. "Really Dusk! Out of all those wolves in your pack, FOUR AS ALL YOU BRING!"

Dusk nodded, "Yes I only bring four because I only need two to take you out. The other two are just in case your 'somehow' able to get them." He said, smiling in a happy, evil, way.

He started to walk toward us when I saw two wolves jump onto the backs of the other wolves. Before any noise the other two I had wait out in the grass jumped onto two other. They slit the throats of K-32's wolves, their dead bodies land with a light *thud*.

This alarmed the other K-32 alphas. My packs wolfs ran up to the big rock in the pasture and the two wolves that where on the rock tackled two of the wolves leaving two standing.

The four from my pack that were getting cornered jump at the last 2 wolves of K-32 killing them before they knew what happened. My pack members didn't even have a scratch while Destin's... where... dead.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Destin yelled as he launched at Dusk. Dusk was able to move out of the way, James was getting ready to attack Destin when Dusk held his foreleg out. keeping James from doing so.

"This is between me and him, James, get Acashia, Cindy, and Micheal, out of hear NOW!" He said sternly. "Yes sir."

I looked back while getting away from the two wolves to see then low to the ground snarling, and cawing at each others face. Just as I was about to turn and go to the pot of the huge rock I saw several gray wolves come out of the grass. Forming a circle around me, trapping me.

"DUSK HELP ME!"

* * *

**_COOL CLIFFHANGER! I GOT 8 UP! I hope to update tomorrow to, but we'll see..._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm sorry for this taking longer than I wanted to get up but I've been having computer problems...**_

* * *

**Dusk POV**

I was about to jump at Destin when I heard an ear-splitting cry from Acashia. "DUSK HELP ME!" She screamed as a group of wolves tried to drag her away. "Great! now what!" I shouted in my head, that's when I remembered the spells.

"No I can't use them yet!" I mumbled as I ran to save Acashia. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BAST!-" I couldn't finish because I was knocked to the ground by Destin. "GET OFF ME!" I shouted, as I struggled to get up.

"Not this time Dusk!" Destin said with an evil chuckle. I was still trying to get him off when my vision started to blur and I felt my muscles grow... "Could this be what happened in my dream?" I asked myself.

I got really sleepy and was about to fall asleep when I felt a stabbing sensation in my chest, within seconds I felt re-energized fully alert with enhanced vision and thousands of magic spells memorized. "I said get off me!" I yelled, throwing Destin into a tree, with ease. (Note; this is taking place in a pasture... that tree was yards away.)

I jumped up and ran to Acashia to save her when I realized every wolf that Destin had been forming a tightly nit circle around her. "I suggest you let me have my, soon to be, wife!" I barked. several of the wolves yelped in fear, and a few moved away. "Thank you, to those who moved."

"Time slow down, time slow down, give me the time I need!" I chanted doing a dance similar to an anti-rain dance. (It looked like the one Humphrey did in A&O) Time began to slow, I started to do another that was for blinding light. "Faster that the rush of wind, quieter than the hush of night. LET MY LIFE BLAZE WITH LIGHT!" and then I did a final spell, it was for speed. "I maybe slow and I may not know, I need to take the lead... please give me great SPEED!"

With that all the sleeps worked together to create the perfect blend of power! I was able the slit every wolves throat that didn't move when I asked, and the ones that did move wouldn't see me because of the light.

After slitting the wolves throats I grabbed Acashia and took her to the creek where I had fallen in earlier. I did the same for my Alphas I had their and just as I was coming back to kill Destin the spells wore-off. "GREAT!" I snarled as I slowed to normal sleeps...

I ran to the tree I had thrown Destin at to see if he was still their and if he was if he was dead. "Ooch... that looks like it hurt!" I laughed seeing an old branch sticking though Destin's chest. "It did hurt and is still does..." I voice said, weakly.

I looked up to see Destin taking his last breaths "My pack may be dead but we will live on!" He said, A rock came out of nowhere and nailed him in the chest, splattering blood everywhere and knocking flesh to the ground.

"That's what you get for being on the wrong side!" A female voice said from behind me. I looked back to see Acashia running up beside me. "If only you only knew the truth!" Destin said to Acashia, as he spat some blood at me.

"What do you mean 'the truth'" Acashia asked, looking at Destin. "Dusk, is continuing what his dad started... the pack didn't break the way you think is did... Th-they broke be-because Z-Zeus wanted t-to..." Destin didn't finish, he body went completely limp.

"Dusk what did he mean?" Acashia asked me. "I don't know, If my dad did indeed do the wrong... I need to stop this madness..." I said.

"Come on Dusk, We need to get back. Just so you know, even if we are on the wrong side... You and your dad did a great job training us. Not one of our members is hurt badly!"

"Thanks Acashia, I love you." I said, leaning against her. "I love you too." She said putting her head under my chin.

Once we got to the creak everyone was gone and it looked like they had gone back to the feeding grounds. "Well Acashia, I'm not tired... what do you want to do?" I asked, leaning down to take a drink of water.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Acashia asked laying down. "We haven't howled in a while... want to go?" I asked wiping the water off my lips. "YEAH! Let's go!" Acashia said standing up, and practically dragging me by my tail.

"Slow down a bit! I know a great place and best of all it's only 10 minutes away!" I said, smiling. "Then lead the way then!" She said, nudging me to move. "Okay, okay... I'm moving!"

We walked around a smaller cliff and continued to walk for about 5 minutes until we got to the other side. it had rocks that made stair like steps. Once we to the top, about ten feet away was a straight drop off.

It made for a great spot to howl, plus the moon was setting on the other side on the valley. "Wow... Dusk, how did you find this place?" Acashia asked walking up next to me.

"I found it when I was a pup... I really like to explore and on one of my 'adventures' i found this and almost fell off..." I said, smiling widely. "Aww, well it's a good thing you didn't because I would have to kill you if you had fallen off!" Acashia said.

"Enough talking, why did we come here?" I asked. "Oh , right... you start." Acashia said, tail waging as fast is it would go. I nodded at lifted my muzzle to the sky, letting out a nice sounding howl. I personally thought Acashia's was better.

A few moments later Acashia joined in, she had a sweet cheerful voice. I hadn't ever hard a song with as much passion at what we were singing. We continued to howl for about 10 minutes, by the time I finished Acashia was in tears and I was in tears and out of breath, badly.

"Dusk! That was beautiful!" She said hugging me tightly. "Th-thank you!" I said panting. "L-let's get back t-to the den..." I said, kissing her.

When I went to pull back Acashia pushed me over onto my back and we stayed hiss for about an hour before we went back to the den.

* * *

_**Oh god! I did it! I got 9 up! Finally! Thanks for reading and a special thank you the Rexiecakes for motivating to to finish this!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Dusk POV**

I woke up the next morning to see the most beautiful creature in front of me. I slowly sat up, trying to not wake Acashia. once I had gotten up I walked to the front of the den and stretched reliving stress and making a couple a joints crack.

As I was walking down to the feeding grounds James came running up to me. "Dusk, I found 4 members of K-32... they say they want to join our pack. There ranks are Alphas and one Beta." He said, walking down the the grounds with me.

"Okay, bring them to me... Hmm, a Beta. That would be a first for our pack..." I said siting at the bottom of the hill to my den. "I'll be right back." James said running towards the old lake.

I heard a faint howl come from the den and recognized it a Acashia, I quietly howled alerting her to where I was. I watched as she walked out and down the slope, her cream colored fur glowing in the suns bright morning rays. The lighting was perfect, it hi-lighted the black steaks she had on her tail and right foreleg, she also had some black on the tips of her ears that were popping with the light.

"Morning, Acashia!" said kissing her. "Morning to you too! Why are you up so early?" She asked sitting next to me. "I don't know... I guess I just woke up early. Hey, my legs feel sore... are they swollen?" I asked stepping back.

"Um... uh... n-no, they're HUGE! Wow, it's not just your legs. Your whole body has more muscle!" Acashia said a a day-dreamy voice. "Acashia are you okay?" I asked walking over to her.

"No, you so brawny!" She said, looking to be getting light-headed. "Acashia why don;t you just lay down for a little bit. James will be here any minute with some if the last members of K-32, they want to join our pack."

"Really? That might be of some use to use then!" Acashia said, laying down. As if I my mind had been reed James came walking up with the others behind him.

"Dusk this is Justin, Katie, Anderson, and Kali." James said introducing us. "Nice to meet you, I'm Dusk. Now why did you want to see me?" I asked them.

Anderson stepped forward and said "We have wanted to leave K-32 for the past year, if we had Destin would've killed us. Now that they are dead and we are the last ones alive we wanted to know if we could join your pack."

"What do you believe in, what are your ranks, and what is your specialty in fighting?" I asked, sitting next to Acashia. "Justin Katie and I are Alphas, Kali is a Beta." Anderson said.

"Okay, I've never had a Beta in my pack..." I said smiling a little. Anderson nodded and said "As far as I know she is the only one anymore. Oh, right... I specialize in defense "Justin and I specialize in attacking." Katie said.

I looked over at Kali and asked, "So what about you? What do you specialize in?" "I'm usually the one who stays behind and hunts but if I have to fight I'm good all around."

I nodded and said "Okay, now what do you believe should be done to stop the war?" "I think that we should have controlled the way we ate sooner and what we shouldn't attack them without the proper planing or attack them without a reason to.

"Okay I'm going to talk to my soon to be wife and second in command." I said walking up the the den, Acashia and James following me.

"So, I think the are really changed what about you?" I asked. "I don't see why not, They didn't seem to be afraid or nerves " Acashia said, looking at me. I turn to James "I thought they were legitimate from the start so It's cool with me." He said, smiling.

I nodded and walked out, as I was walking dow to them I saw a crowd forming around them "Alright everyone brake-it-up!" I said walking up to them.

"Anderson, Katie, Justin, and Kali, we have decided to let you join the pack." the crowd turned to look at them and I heard other whispering among themselves.

"Everyone meet your newest pack members!" I shouted, just as I finished every wolf started to howl. I lifted my muzzle into the air and let out a long deep howl hushing everyone.

once I got everyone attention I asked if there was a place for them to stay the night. "Dusk, sir, We don't have anywhere for them to stay... When we combined pack before every last den was taken." An omega said.

"Okay, well Anderson, looks like you'll be staying in my place tonight..." I said, a little disappointed that they didn't have there own place. "Thank you Dusk!" I heard Kali say, as she gave me a hug, surprising me.

"No problem... Can you let go now?" I asked, smiling at her. "Oh sorry..." She said blushing.

**That night...**

"Dusk please come to bed... I know it's been hard for you but please... you need to sleep." Acashia said. "Okay, I'm coming... But why doesn't it help with the stress..."

"Because, you don't let it just think about something that makes you happy and it will help. It did for me." she said laying down. "Okay, I'll think about you... that makes me happy!" I said smiling.

"Aww, thank you!" Acashia said kissing me for a couple minutes, till I pulled away. "Acashia, I don't think that's a good idea... we have guest .." I said motioning to the back of the den.

"Okay... Well then let's just get some sleep them, goodnight!" She said, resting her head on my neck. "Goodnight Acashia, I love you." I said before falling asleep.

* * *

_**Well here is 10... sorry for the wait but I have been busy...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Acshia's POV**

I woke up early to see the sun just coming over the mountain ranger outside the den. Kali was already up and sitting outside, watching the sunrise. Justin, Katie, Anderson and Dusk were still asleep, so now would be a good time to see why they were the only survivors.

I slowly backed away from Dusk, and stretched. My joints cracked and popped the first few steps I took, alerting Kali I was awake. "Morning Acashia..." She said in a sad voice. "Morning to you too."

"Beautiful isn't it? I lived where you could see the blue in the sky still... now you just see a reddish dot with slightly colored rings..." I said sitting next to Kali. "Wow... I always thought this was how it was, the red and black always being in the sky... I wish I could see the sky you just talked about." Kali said, looking at me.

"It was a sight to see in comparison to this place... the trees were all green, the water was clear, and there was almost never a fire threat... thankfully we haven't had a fire." I explained, remembering the days of my childhood... "I'm the youngest one in my group... being 5 I haven't seen that much."

"Really? Then howl old are the others?" I asked. "If I remember correctly, Anderson and Katie are 7 and Justin is 6..." Kali answered, smiled weakly. "I don't want to get to personal put have you ever loved anyone? Just wanting to get to know you better is all" I said, trying to make her let uncomfortable.

"Actually... I haven't, I did like someone but they were killed by some kinda of load explosion... I was a pup and later found out it was a poacher. I have gotten past that, and I am looking if you know anyone." Kali said, perking pack up.

"Sorry to hear that, and okay, I'll keep a look for someone." I added, smiling at her. She reminded me of myself with the way she acted and looked, only kali was a white instead of a off-white/cream color.

"So what about you? I mean I know you and Dusk are together but who was your first love?" Kali asked, looking back up at the sunrise... I hated how it looked only red and gray, nothing like the purples and oranges that are usually in one...

I watched it a few minutes the answered saying "My first crush was on a pup named Jesse He was nice and caring but didn't really like me back... My second crush was on a big muscle head named Jake, he cared about me but I found out he was cheating on my with another wolf. I dumped him and staying single for a few years and moved here a couple months ago and met Dusk...you could call it love at first sight..." I said, blushing a little.

Kali giggled and said "To tell you the truth I... I ummm... thought... that Dusk was cute..." She blushed a deep red and looked away. "Kali, hey... it's okay, just as long as you stay away from Dusk, like in a love emotional kind of way, we will be okay." I said, butting my paw on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Kali nodded, "I just don't want to cause problems is all." She said tuning to look at me...

**Dusk's POV  
**

I woke up from hearing giggling coming from outside the den, when I finally woke up enough to see who it was, I saw Kali and Acashia watching the sunrise... well what their was the see of it anyway...

I sleepily got up and stumbled the first few steps... "Morning ladies!" I said stretching. I heard Acashia laugh but saw Kali walk down the slope heading to the feeding grounds...

"Is everything alright with Kali?" I asked, walking out to Acashia. She kissed and said "Yes, she just has a crush on you!" and laughed. I did to and said "Well it seems I have gone from ugly to handsome very quickly!"

Acashia blushed and kissed me again, "You never were ugly, you just need to find the right girl." I smiled and kissed her back, "So what did she have so say?"

"Kali, nothing much... Just that she is 5 and that she has never seen a _real _sunrise... oh right! I found out the Kate and Anderson are 7 and Justin is 6." Acashia said, smiling. I nodded, saying "That is good! They are experienced and younger..." "Thanks Dusk..." Acashia said, rolling her eyes. "Not like we are old or anything..."

"I know... I'm only 12 and your 13 so-" Acashia didn't get to finish cause we heard a strange sound coming from the den... I was about to walk in when Justin came out. "It might not be a good idea to go in there right now."

"Why! It's my de-... wait, are THEY!" I asked, getting irritated. "Yes... Katie and Anderson... are... well, you know... yeah." He said, getting really embarrassed. "Why the hell would they do that in my den!" I shouted, really getting pissed. "Dusk, calm down..." I heard Acashia say, putting her paw on my back.

I stopped took a minute to clear my head. "I shouldn't have gotten that way... Let's leave Katie and Anderson to _finish_ and see what Kali it up to..." I said turning and heading to the feeding grounds.

When we got there Kali had already left and went to the old lake, probably trying to clean herself a little. I let Justin and Acashia go by them selves, I stayed behind to look for Andria and asked her if she found anyone.

I looked for her a little over 10 minutes and ended up finding her in her den just waking up. "Morning Andria." I said, standing at the entrance. "Morning to you too, Dusk! Why are you here?" She asked, walking out.

"I just wanted to drop by and see if you found anyone." I said, smiling. "I think I have found someone I like, the new wolf... Justin is it? If he is available..." I started to roll with laughter. "So your a cougar now!?"

"Wait WHAT?! NO!" Andria said, punching my. "Well he is only 6 years old! And your what, 13!" She blushed madly and walked back into her den, I was still laughing but stopped seeing how she was acting...

"Andria? I was only kidding, I'm sorry..." I said walking in behind her. "I mean it I am truel-" I was stopped by her kissing me. We stayed kissing for only a few seconds but it seemed like hours.

"A-Andria... wh-why did... y-you do th-that?" I asked in shock... "Because I love you, Dusk. Your the only one I love and I want to be with you forever." Andria said, smiling. "I'm sorry Andria but I can't... I am with the girl of m-" I was again stopped by her kissing me, this time longer and more passionately.

I turned to walk out and say Justin Kali and worst of all... Acashia standing at the entrance to the den, watching. I heard Andria mumble something and Acashia break down... "_Damn it... now I have to tell her and it's going to be REALLY hard_" I thought, watching at Acashia ran of into the woods.

* * *

_**SWEET! so there is chapter 11! I hoe you enjoyed, please review!**_


End file.
